Izuld Grabosa
Izuld Grabosa - Najemny rycerz. Informacje Historia Izuld od kiedy tylko pamięta służył swym mieczem królestwu Kemakamali. Swoimi zasługami zdobył zaszczyt bycia osobistym ochroniarzem króla Hyoela Tartfana. Po pewnym czasie został również jego przyjacielem i doradcą. Izuld miał głowę na karku i był mąrdy więc Król cenił jego rady. Izuld zasłynął w wielu bitwach. Najsławniejszym jego wyczynem było jednak pokonanie magicznego złodzieja Tolena o czym została napisana nawet pieśń na cześć Izulda. Sielankowe życie Izulda nie trwało długo ale wszystko zmieniło się przez politykę a dokładnie politykę zagraniczną. Kemakamala nie była postrzegana w Sojuszu jako liczący się kraj (pomimo, że słynęła ze znanych artefaktów i klątw) a król bardzo chciał to zmienić. Nie podobało się to jego doradcom. Izuld całym sercem i wiedzą był ze swoim władcą. Ministrowie postanowili obalić króla. Przewrót nie do końca się udał ale po wielu bitwach na terenie kraju zniesiono monarchie i ustanowiono oligarchię (na wzór państwa Lyzeille). Król stał się więc jednym z wielu rządzących. Nie można powiedzieć, że państwo nie zyskało dzięki temu gdyż poprawiono handel i porozumienia z innymi państwami ale kosztowało to przelania wiele krwi mieszkańców państwa. Izuld podczas tych zamieszek stracił żonę i wszystkie dzieci. Stał się buntownikiem i wraz z wynajętymi najemnikami (jednym z nich był Emilio Morgrain) postanowił zamordować wszystkich arystokratów. Podczas ataku nie mógł jednak się zmusić by zabić starego króla. Napad został udaremniony a Izuld został wygnany z Królestwa Kemakamali. Emilio widział w Izuldzie potężnego wojownika i nie mógł znieść, że jego talent do wojaczki miałby się zmarnować. Zaproponował mu współpracę a rycerz zgodził się na nią. Tak Izuld został najemnikiem. Zmienił też swoje poglądy. Liczyła się dla niego teraz tylko mamona. Izuld i Emilio razem byli nie zwyciężeni. Największą sławę zdobyli gdy we dwójkę zdobyli niezniszczalny fort Kurokabe. Od tamtej pory byli znani jako "Najemnicy Tao" (Izuld nosił zbroję czarnego koloru a jego partner białego). Ich współpraca zakończyła się gdy Emilio zdradził Izulda dla pieniędzy. Wtedy rozeszli się a Izuld znalazł sobie nowych towarzyszy do podróży. Niestety Ci zostali zabici przez Emilio z nie wiadomych przyczyn. Jakiś czas Izuld jeszcze się włóczył sam po czym ponownie postanowił zebrać drużynę by brać poważniejsze zlecenia i dostawać za nie więcej pieniędzy. Zefielia Izuld dobrze wiedział, że to właśnie z Zefielii pochodzą najpotężniejsi bohaterowie. To tutaj postanowił zrobić nabór na swych nowych kolegów-najemników. Odbywał się on w mieście Torlisse gdzie akurat przebywał Arkham Levraf. Arkham również chciał zakosztować życia najemnika więc wziął udział w naborze i zaliczył go. On i inny najemnik Ajax Morgan dołączyli do Izulda tworząc trzyosobową drużynę. By pogłębić swą współpracę, zaczęli wykonywać różne zadania na terenie Zefielii. Gdy usłyszeli, że w Elmekii dużo się dzieje, postanowili udać się w jej stronę w poszukiwaniu szansy na pieniądz. Elmekia W Elmekii trafili na wielką szansę. Otóż zostali wynajęci przez Króla Elmekii by pomagali w walce z niedobitkami rebeliantów. Ich pierwszym zadaniem było znaleźć i uprowadzić księżniczkę Anna Kal Elmekia (ewentualnie zabić). W jej obronie stanęli Gustav Ulrich oraz Rosomak. Tak stali się dla siebie wrogami. Nie udało się im uprowadzić księżniczki ale zrekompensowali się w nowym zadaniu. Diuk Hyrrokin Everes Balior poprosił ich by zdobyli specjalny kryształ w ruinach niedaleko miasta Bylest. Tam też się udali. By zdobyć artefakt musieli zmierzyć się z częścią Mazoku Gruule. Udało im się go pokonać i zdobyć kryształ. Oddali go diukowi po czym zostali sowicie wynagrodzeni. Kolejny raz próbowali dorwać księżniczkę i tym razem im się udało. Przed bramami Wanaheim, Gustav Ulrich próbował powstrzymać najemników ale Izuld pokonuje go i niszczy jego Legendary Sword. W mieście oddają zakładniczkę królowi, po czym spotykają starego przyjaciela dowódcy czyli Emilio. Ten atakuje omyłkowo Arkhama biorąc go za Gustava, którego ma zabić (Arkham przez chwilę miał Legendary Sworda przy sobie). Pewnej nocy Izuld i Arkham zostają obudzeni przez Emilio gdyż ten ma ich gdzieś zaprowadzić. Okazuje się, że prowadzi ich prosto w pułapkę Rycerze Lilii. Naprzeciw dwójki staje Kernand Shorter oraz Ayn Goldwalf. Izuld walczy z tym drugim. Rozpoczyna się ciężka walka podczas której dowiadują się, że zostali wykorzystani przez Króla i Rycerzy Lilii. Izuld zostaje zatruty magiczną "Trucizną Bogów", która sprawia, że wszystkie jego stare rany i blizny ponownie się otwierają. Dzięki szybkiej interwencji i pomocy Arkhama, cudem przeżywa ale musi zostać pod okiem kapłanów jeszcze bardzo długi czas. Śmierć Sytuacja w Elemkii uspokoiła się a Izuld odzyskał część sił. Postanowił, że powrócą do Zefielii by dalej działać jako najemnicy. Podczas podróży walczą z Mazoku, który nazywa się Rolw. Działał on na usługach maga, który chciał zabrać oczy Arkhamowi. Cała drużyna pokonuje i maga i demona. Pewna siebie grupa postanawia zarobić na pokonaniu Mazoku Morgola. W tym wypadku był to Przeklęty zefir Armada. Mazoku zostaje pokonany ale Izuld i Ajax odnoszą bardzo poważne rany. Dla Izulda były one śmiertelne. Ponowne życie Arkham dowiaduje się od Ajaksa, że jego stary szef wcale nie zginął. Gildia Bio-inżynierii w mieście Torfog uratowała rycerza ale musiała zrobić z niego częściowo maszynę. Izuld za cenę życia, musiał pozostać wierny swojemu wybawcy czyli Alenowi Feldtowi. Następnie przysięga przez parę lat służyć Królowej Zefielii za późniejsze uwolnienie. Arkham raz jeszcze powraca do Izulda by ten dołączył do ich armii PCK. Najemnik twierdzi, że nie może zrobić nic bez zgody Alena i samej królowej więc odprawia dawnego towarzysza z kwitkiem. Kampania Lyzeille Arkham postanawia zawalczyć o swojego starego przełożonego wiec wyświadcza przysługę Alneowi. Od niego dostaje dokument na którego mocy Królowa Zefilii powinna zwolnić Izulda ze służby. Izuld jednak nie przyjmuje rozkazów od byle kogo. Postanawia zawalczyć z Arkhamem gdzie zwycięża. Odbiera mu dokument po czym zwalnia się ze służby ale nie wyrusza do Armii PCK tylko do swojego państwa Kemakamalii bowiem słyszał pogłoski, że mają problem z Herranem Podczas ostatecznego pojedynku z Herranem, ten prosi o pomoc w walce wszystkie sąsiednie państwa. Kemakamala wysyła swoje oddziały z Izuldem na czele. Oczywiście Izuld i jego ludzie tak naprawdę nie mają zamiaru pomagać Herranowi tylko armii PCK. Po wygranej walce, oficjalnie przyłącza się do Armii. Izuld jest jednym z tych, którzy biorą udział w bitwie pod zamkiem Hyrro a także ostatniej bitwie o miasto Blade. Gdy okazało się, że Coeg Wyniosły przejął ciało jego starego współpracownika Ajaxa, wraz z Arkhamem wyruszają na jego poszukiwania. Pół roku później Po zakończeniu Kampanii Lyzeille, Arkham oraz Izuld zajęli się poszukiwaniem Ajaxa. Minęło pół roku jednakże poszukiwania nie przyniosły żadnego skutku. Bohaterowie płynął na wyspę Nevural by sprawdzić plotki o magu i możliwie powiązanych z nim sprawą nieumarłych wstających z grobów. Na wyspie przeprowadzają małe śledztwo przez co muszą zawalczyć między innymi z piratami oraz Mantikorą. Odwiedzają też zoo z egzotycznymi bestiami. Gdy i ten trop okazał się mylny, Izuld oraz Arkham rozstają się by zająć się swoimi sprawami. Izuld powiedział, że powróci do Kemakamalii by spróbować jeszcze raz służyć tamtejszym władcom. Alternatywny Świat W alternatywnym świecie Izuld na prośbę Arkhama dołącza do Czarnych Kości i służy mu radą i pomocą. Podczas jednej z walk, ginie z rąk Xinusa. Wygląd i umiejętności Izuld chodzi w pełnej czarno-brązowej zbroi. Jego hełm nie posiada jednak przyłbicy. Posiada siwe włosy do ramion schowane w hełmie. Ma długie siwe wąsy opadające na usta i brodę. Widać po nim już trochę, że się starzeje. Mimo tego jest przewspaniałym miecznikiem z wielkim doświadczeniem. Posiada przeklęty miecz, który pieczętuje witalność wrogów gdy zada obrażenia. Ma brązowe oczy. Po "ulepszeniu", widać mu tylko oczy gdyż resztę twarzy zakrywa specjalna część zbroi. Posiada teraz przyłbicę, którą może zasłonić i oczy. Jedno jego oko jest niebieskie. Cały czas jest całkowicie pokryty zbroją a w jego prawe ramie wszczepione jest przerobione, stare ostrze (ręki nie udało się odratować). Z tyłu hełmu ma otwór na włosy, które sięgają aż poniżej pasa. Na jegothumb|296px|Cuclucan lewym ramieniu jest spory naramiennik z bełtami bowiem ma wbudowaną w lewą rękę małą, automatyczną kuszę. Izuld był honorowym człowiekiem, póki nie zatracił rodziny i ojczyzny. Później liczyły się dla niego tylko zadania i pieniądze. Po wypadku jego temperament trochę przygasł i jest zły na to, że nie może sam podejmować decyzji o swoim życiu. Ciekawostki - Jego przeklęty miecz nazywa się Cuclucan i jest jednym z wielu przeklętych broni Kemakamali. Inne znane bronie to: Kamilani, Rokkakusanka i Kunaskukuskus - Jego zbroja "Czarna Ściana" jest bardzo wytrzymała ponieważ została zrobiona z murów fortu Kurokabe. (Kurokabe w wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczy właśnie Czarna Ściana) Kategoria:Slayers Arc Kategoria:Gaideny